Amazed
by dajeerling
Summary: Sehun sangat menyukai aroma pria muda itu—aroma petrichor yang khas. [HunHan?] [Chaptered?] [warn!girlsehun]


**Amazed**

 _a hunhan fic by xtremeflawless_

(with girl!sehun)

* * *

Kilatan petir yang disertai suara menggema terdengar dari ujung sana. Hujan turun semakin deras, setetes demi tetesan air membasahi sebuah kota bernama Wells. Semua orang masuk ke dalam rumah ketika tetesan air pertama jatuh ke atas tanah, mereka semua diam-diam bersyukur karena ini adalah hujan pertama di musim gugur. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan semenjak terakhir kali mereka merasakan dinginnya hujan. Sekarang mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan gagal panen bulan ini, karena musim hujan sudah tiba.

Dan di antara semua itu, seorang wanita muda berambut hitam lebat yang panjangnya hampir sepunggung bila tidak ia ikat, melewati jalanan becek dengan payung biru tua yang melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan lincah melompati genangan air, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi membawa tas berisikan barang-barang belanjaannya. Wanita muda ini baru saja kembali dari pusat kota setelah seharian penuh berada di sana, mencari barang-barang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanannya.

Wanita muda itu memiliki sebuah nama, yaitu Oh Sehun. Benar, ia berasal dari keluarga pemilik Suave Group, namun karena beberapa alasan si putri bungsu ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan tinggal bersama dengan sang nenek yang tinggal di Wells, atau lebih tepatnya pada sebuah kota yang memiliki pemandangan indah. Ia membantu neneknya yang menjalankan bisnis penginapan sederhana yang selalu ramai menjelang liburan, terutama pada liburan musim dingin.

Namun itu sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, dan kini empat tahun sudah berlalu semenjak neneknya meninggal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain saat itu, selain kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya selama tiga tahun dan berhasil mendapatkan gelar sarjananya dengan nilai sempurna. Akan tetapi, bukannya meneruskan jabatan ayahnya sebagai CEO, ia malah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wells untuk mengurus penginapan neneknya. Ia berpikir jika kakak lelakinya lebih pantas untuk memegang jabatan tersebut.

Dan satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia memutuskan hal tersebut. Sehun kini hidup tenang di Wells dengan profesi barunya sebagai pemilik penginapan dengan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai novelis. Namun tidak berarti ia memutuskan semua kontaknya dengan keluarga tercintanya di London, Sehun masih senang menelfon ibunya setiap satu minggu sekali dan menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada wanita itu. Terutama soal pria muda yang baru-baru ini ia temui berkeliling di kota kecilnya ini. Seperti saat ini.

Pria muda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan berbagai macam model rambut setiap harinya, pria muda yang memiliki senyuman termanis baginya, pria muda yang senang membantu Nyonya Will membawa tas belanjanya, pria muda yang pandai memainkan gitar, pria muda yang memiliki suara terindah, dan pria muda yang bisa merebut hati seorang Oh Sehun dalam hitungan detik. Intinya, ia adalah pria yang menakjubkan di mata Sehun.

Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu tiba-tiba bertanya, " _Apa hal yang paling kau suka darinya?_ "

Sehun langsung kehilangan kata-katanya, rasanya ia ingin sekali bersembunyi selama seharian penuh karena ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang terus menyebar di kedua pipinya. Jika bisa, Sehun ingin menjawab jika ia menyukai segala hal yang ada pada pria muda itu. Tapi ia yakin ibunya akan kesal kalau ia memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Karena itu, ia harus terdiam selama beberapa menit untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku," Sehun membuka mulutnya, memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa menit—ibunya sejak tadi hanya diam menunggu jawabannya—ia menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Aku menyukai aromanya."

" _Aroma?_ " Ibunya mengulang, " _Maksudmu_ _aroma_ _tubuhnya?_ "

Semburat merah kembali muncul, Sehun berhenti berjalan untuk merengek karena ibunya mulai menggodanya kembali, "Bukan begitu—" Sehun kembali berjalan menuju penginapannya, namun di tengah perjalanan manik hitamnya menemukan halte bus yang kosong, mungkin ia bisa berteduh di sana selama beberapa saat. Lagipula jarak ke penginapannya masih cukup jauh. "Kumohon, jangan mengganggapku _pervert_ ,"

Sehun menjepitkan ponselnya pada telinga dan pundaknya saat ia hendak menutup payungnya, "Ibu tahu 'kan, sejak kecil aku pasti akan menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah saat hujan berhenti turun dan kau akan menyuruh Bibi Jung untuk membawaku masuk karena engkau mengira aku sedang bermain hujan. Padahal sesungguhnya, aku sedang menghirup aroma hujan," Ia kemudian meletakan payungnya tepat di samping tas belanja, lalu bersandar pada salah satu tiang sembari menatap langsung ke langit yang sedang menangis itu.

Sebelumnya ibunya dapat menebak, Sehun buru-buru melanjutkan, "Dan kurasa aroma tubuhnya memiliki hal yang serupa, menenangkan dan terasa sejuk bila dihirup. Aroma yang bisa membuatku tenang setiap kali menciumnya. Aroma yang membebaskanku dari segala kegundahan— _petrichor_ ," Ia menjelaskan.

" _Kau suka dengan aroma hujan? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada ibu sebelumnya?_ " Entah kenapa perkataan yang ibunya lontarkan terdengar seperti kesal, " _Ibu juga sangat menyukai_ petrichor _, dan selalu berdiam diri di jendela terbuka sehabis hujan!"_ Nyonya Oh memang terdengar kesal, namun dari nadanya Sehun tahu jika ibu tercintanya ini sedang bercanda. " _Tapi omong-omong, putri bungsu ibu sudah dewasa! Ia berhasil menemukan pria idamannya, sebentar lagi ibu akan menceritakan hal ini pada ayahmu—_ "

"Ibu—! Tunggu dulu," Sehun mencoba menyela ibunya, "Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada ayah, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Aku yakin beliau pasti akan mencoba untuk melacak pria ini sebelum aku mengetahui namanya, ibu!"

Nyonya Oh seketika terdiam, " _Jadi kau belum tahu namanya? Pantas saja kau selalu menggunakan kata ganti setiap membicarakannya,_ " ujarnya, terdengar mengejek dan berhasil, karena putri bungsunya langsung merasa kesal dan dipenuhi keseriusan, " _Ayolah, jika sampai akhir minggu kau bisa mendapatkan namanya, ayah tidak akan melacaknya, ibu berani menjamin itu_."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan ibunya, "Baiklah. Dan jika aku berhasil mendapatkan lebih dari nama, maka ibu harus membawakan banyak stok makanan untuk lima bulan ke depan, bagaimana?" Ia ikut bertaruh walau sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin.

"Deal _,_ " Ibunya menjawab, "look— _janji kita hanya berlaku sampai akhir minggu, yang artinya kau hanya punya waktu empat hari lagi dan tolong jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan kekasih,_ okay _?_ "

"Ya tentu," Sehun membalas, "Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkan nama—"

Seketika kalimatnya terputus karena ia dapat mencium sesuatu yang familiar, Sehun menoleh ke arah barat dan menemukan sesosok orang sedang berlari ke arah halte. Saat itulah angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat Sehun hampir saja tersedak karena aroma yang baru saja ia bicarakan masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Wanita muda ini dapat melihat sosok orang itu semakin dekat dan semakin terlihat jelas, walau sebenarnya ia sudah dapat menebaknya dari kejauhan, hanya ada satu orang di kota ini yang memiliki tubuh seperti itu—

—tubuh proposional dengan gaya rambut yang khas; _hanya pria muda itu yang memilikinya_.

Sehun menenggakan punggungnya, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa menegang saat sinar lampu dari halte mulai menyinari sosok orang itu—seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam yang basah, kedua mata yang tetap memperlihatkan pancarannya, jaket hitam yang basah menutupi kaus putih serta sepatu _converse_ yang kotor. Dan di sana, Sehun untuk pertama kalinya mencium aroma _petrichor_ di saat hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

 **e n d ?**

* * *

authors words

heyya, ini hanya fanfic yang aku bikin iseng2 di tengah malam menjelang hari senin setelah stress mikirin ulangan ekonomi yang materinya banyak banget naujubillah (?) intinya ini hanya sedikit penghilang stress setelah sekian lama ga nulis2 lagi ^_^

terserah kalian mau ngaggep ini apa, ficlet dengan open ending teh juga boleh. tapi kalo ada di antara kalian minta buat lanjutin fic ini, aku bakalan nyoba2 deh buat jadiin ini chaptered. tapi insyaAllah yah kalo tugasnya ga banyak, apalagi ini udh mau masuk musim UAS yang artinya ulhar akan berdatangan hehehehehehe.

last word, _review please?_


End file.
